Be My Lover Alice!
by Under-Writes
Summary: It's February and Cupid comes to Wonderland to make love shine on Valentines day. He comes and starts to shoot his arrows till he meets up with Alice.Full Summry Inside.First story of the series-4years
1. The Begining

**Summary:****It's February and Cupid comes to Wonderland, to make love shine on Valentines day! He comes and starts to shoot his arrows till he meets up with two are rivals since, she had her heart broken and now, every year, on the start of February Cupid comes, after Alice to make her fall inlove and to fill in the gap in her heart. Ofcourse Alice doesn't like the idea of being chased by a perverted,love-monster that,no one can see or hear and she hates Cupid for making her look stupid and crazy. He stalks and bugs the hell out of her and it sucks because, no one can see him. **

**Well, here it is!The first story for the series and this one might become, my ideas of any kid to help make the story better will be accepted so, don't be araid to share ideas!^.^**

**Disclaimer:IDoNotOwnHNKNA**

* * *

"I wuve you more!" said a faceless boy, sitting at a table holding hands with a faceless girl.

"No, I wuve you more!" said the faceless girl, rubbing her nose up against the faceless boy's.

The two faceless couple told their 'lovey-dovey' comments and fraises of love to each other.

"I hate this night…"Alice groaned, rubbing her head and took a shot of vodka slamming it onto the table.

"You break up, with your boyfriend?" The faceless bartender asked, cleaning a beer glass with a towel.

"PPffft, I don't have one and I don't need one." Alice slurred, she was half-drunk and annoyed by the couple who kept kissing their sentences and fraises.

"Heh, really, you seem pretty disappointed about it."The bartender said, setting down the glass and picked up another.

"I'm the kind of person, who had dealt with love and never wants it again."Alice rubbed her, head in pain she was getting irritated from today's encounter with Peter…

**Today in the Evening…**

"OH, ALICE~!" Peter chimed, with happiness and little hearts floating around his head.

"Peter wh-"Alice was cut, off by Peter smashing his lips into hers.

**BAM!**

Alice had punched Peter into the nearest tree and said, "I HAD MY FREAKING MOUTH OPEN, YOU IDOIT!"

"Ah, but Alice, my sweet goddess of heaven and love, do you know what day tomorrow is?"Peter said, clapping his hands together.

"Umm...Sunday?" Alice lifted a brow, as if Peter doesn't know what day it was tomorrow.

"Nope!"

"Then, what day is tomorrow?"Alice asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF FEBRUARY!" Peter yelled, his voice echoing through out Wonderland.

Alice's eyes went wide and her mouth was in a shape of a big 'O', she was shocked and dumbfounded that she did not know that tomorrow was "**her doom day**"!

"Uhh…I HAVE TO GO CLEAN SOMEONES BATHROOM, BYE PETER!" Alice yelled, running towards the Clock tower at an extremely fast speed but, not vampire speed.

"W-wait but, Alice~!" Peter's ears went, down then popped back right up and said, "Oh, Alice, the things you do to me, drive me crazy!" He chimed, getting up from off of the floor and dusting off his pants.

**Slam!**

The door _slammed_, open and Alice was panting like, a dog.

**Crash!**

A pot of flower's crashed down onto the floor that made, Julius look up from his work with a startled expression.

"Ah, Alice yo-""Sorry Julius, I'm really busy I can't make anything for you today!"Alice cut him off, running towards her room in a hurry.

"That's weird. I better go check on her…After I finish this clock, that is…" Julius said, looking back down on the broken clock that was half-way finished.

***Click***

Alice locked the door to her room and ran towards the window, closing and locking it shut so, that nothing or **no one** could get inside.

_***Shink***_

Alice closed the blinds, turned off the lights, grabbed a blanket and pillow, crawled under the bed and sighed, in relief.

"_That stupid, perverted demon won't be able to find me here!_" Alice thought, to herself and sighed once again.

"_**Oh, really**_…"A low voice, from behind Alice whispered in her ear and blew cold air onto her neck that made her hair stand up.

"AARRGGHH!" Alice screamed, smashing the pillow at the thing that was behind her.

**Bam! **

**Tog-Tog-Tog!**

**Slam!**

**Thud!**

**Bang!**

**CRASH!**

The doorknob to Alice's room jiggled then, in one kick it broke down.

"ALICE ARE YOU OK-"Ace froze.

The bed was flipped over, the side table looked like it got shot by arrows the, closet door was hanging by one hinge, Alice's clothes were everywhere, a giant bullet hole was set in the middle of the bathroom door, the window had shattered into a million pieces, as if **someone **or something had **jumped** or been thrown at it, and there were feathers slowly drifting down to the floor like, someone had just had a pillow fight.

"W-what happened…?"Ace looked, at the scene with a horrid look.

**Back at bar 9:00pm…**

"Oi, when do you close?" Alice asked, chucking down another shot of vodka.

"We're open 24/7 miss."The bartender happily chimed, filling up a glass of beer and handing it to a waiter.

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna be here all-night looooong…"Alice slurred, rolling the shot glass on the bar table with one finger.

"So…"The bartender leaned, against the bar and looked at Alice, even though he had no face she could tell he was looking at her with direct eye contact.

"What brings a pretty lady, like you here to this beer joint?"He asked, snapping his towel and resting it on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm hiding from someone, who **does not and will not** stop following me this time of month." Alice sighed, putting the shot glass upright.

"Really, have you called the authorities about this?"He took the glass, and filled it up with vodka.

"Pphfff."Alice sputtered.

"They can't do anything about this guy, he's practically _invisible_ to them." Alice rubbed her, eyes she was getting tired of running away from _**the demon**_.

"Huh, so what does this guy look like?" The bartender set, the shot glass down and Alice took it and swallowed the liquid.

"This guy…"She paused, and looked at the faceless man.

"...Is short!"Alice pointed, out the faceless man tilted his head t the side with a smirk.

"He's...Short?"

"Yes, and he has pinkish, white hair, pale skin, wears some kind of sash that says "_Love Angel"_ on it and wears a diaper, like a baby."Alice caught her, breath as she slammed a shot of vodka on the table wit a "_bang"._

"Sounds, like **Cupid** is, looking for 'ya, trying to make people fall in love around this year and it looks like, you've been a victim of his game for a _long_ time!"The bartender pointed, out taking the shot glass once again and refilling it with the clear liquid.

"The guy, will not leave me alone every. Single. Year!It is so annoying!"Alice said, annoyed taking yet **another** shot of vodka.

"Yeah, well I guess it's the way of life, you know?" The bartender said, filling up a glass of beer and handing it to Alice.

"It's on the house."The bartender nodded, as he began to clean some glasses with a towel.

"Thanks…"Alice slurred, taking a sip of the beer.

* * *

**Looks like, Alice is missing and making Ace worry about her!That's chapter one so, R&R please and thank-you!^.^(Don't forget to vote for the 5th story!)**


	2. The avoid and the cage

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! I blame everything on writers block and my memory stick for loosing the data i worked hard on!**

**Disclaimer:IDoNotOwnHnkna**

* * *

10:30 pm at the bar…

Peter was heading towards the Clock-tower with a smile, a surprise visit at night to see Alice was something he had never thought of until now.

As the white-eared rabbit walked past the bar with a smile then, it had suddenly disappeared, stopping in his tracks and now walking backwards, Peter leaned on the window and spotted Alice.

She was either knocked out or sleeping, it was hard to tell because, Peter's breath kept on fogging up the glass but, she looked like, she had a rough night.

**BAM!**

"ALICE!"Peter burst through the door and ran over to the sleeping maiden with a worried look.

"Alice, hey Alice, wake up!"Peter shook Alice's shoulder, panicking on what to do and what not to do.

"Are you Peter White?"A voice behind the rabbit asked.

Peter turned around and took out his watch, getting ready to shoot at who ever asked.

"Alice said, you would come for here?"The faceless bartender said, he stacked a chair upside down onto one of the bar tables.

"Y-yes and who are you?"Peter lowered his watch, carefully eyeing the faceless man with narrow eyes.

"I'm Joe, I run this bar and your girlfriend drank more then, she can bargain." Joe chuckled, stacking a few more chairs.

"**G-G-Girlfriend!**"Peter exclaimed, his face completely red at the Joes comment.

"Yes...Aren't you her boyfriend?"Joe asked, walking over to Peter.

"I will be, once she realizes that she belongs to me that is…"Peter clapped his hands together and started to daydream about Alice staying with him at the castle and making him breakfast and other things like, that.

"Then, you should give make her this when she wakes up."Joe handed Peter a piece of paper with writing on it.

"What-""It's something that will settle her stomach and the major headache that she'll be having."Joe said, walking behind the counter and started to put away beer bottles.

"How do I know, I can trust you?"Peter folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket, he knew that Alice would be awfully sick when she wakes up and she would also be very moody because, of the migraine.

"Alice is a good girl and I don't think I want to mess with girl like, her. Heh, she seems like she already has enough problems in life."The bartender smiled at Peter, he looked over at Alice who was sleeping peacefully.

"You should take her home now; this place isn't for girls like, her."Joe turned around and began placing fresh bottles of liquor onto the shelves.

"Right."Peter put away his watch and carried Alice bridal style, he was about to push the door open with his back before, the bartender said, "I'd watch over her, she's being hunted down, ya' know."Peter looked at Joe; he was still putting bottles away and placing bottles on shelves.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll keep my wits up…"Peter went out the door and started walking towards the castle, thinking about the words Joe had told him.

"_Who would want to hunt, Alice down?"_Peter thought, as thinks of the people who would want to hurt Alice.

Un-knowingly, Peter didn't know that he was being followed…

**Back at the Clock-Tower, in Alice's room…**

A group of Nightmare's workers were examining the room and taking any clues they could find on who attacked, Alice. They have found nothing since, they arrived.

"She's gone…"Ace said, sitting down on a chair looking down at the floor in shock.

"I know, now quite saying that, this is the 35th time you have said that she's gone."Gray said, looking at the bathroom door that had been chopped in two.

"You've been keeping count?"Nightmare teased, walking around the shattered glass.

"Yes, I have, is that a problem?"

"Oh, no it's not, it's not a problem at all~!"The incubus sang, shrugging with a smile on his face.

"But, I can't believe that she is…I mean, she's a really strong vampire and yet…"Ace looked up, at Gray then at the window.

"We know that but, _why_ would someone attack **her**, she did nothing unaccounted for?"Nightmare examined the window, as his workers carefully inspect the crime scene.

"It, looks like arrows were the main weapon. They are quiet, fast and don't leave that much of a mess then, guns do."Julius stared down at the side table, with intent.

"Nightmare-sama…"One of the faceless workers said, facing Nightmare with a sad frown.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, I'm sorry but, this place is clean. It's practically spotless from what we can tell."The faceless girl shook her head in despair, the room was messy and torn to bits but, it was cleaned out of clues.

Ace sighed and stood up from his chair and began walking towards the door.

"And, where are _you_ going?"Julius asked, his gaze killing anyone who looked at him.

"I'm going back to the castle…That's all…"Ace turned the door knob and the door crashed to the floor, feathers filled the room and floated down to the ground from the sudden burst of impact.

"Hey, Julius…"Ace looked over at Julius, who looked very annoyed…Or worried, he couldn't tell because, of all the feathers.

"Yes, Ace?"

"You think Alice is will be okay? I mean, she hasn't asked for a single drop of blood in 3 weeks…"Ace looked down, he was worried and sad Alice, had been avoiding Ace for 2 weeks with no single explanation why. In fact she had been avoiding a lot of people for the 2 weeks.

Julius looked over at Ace; he had a sad smile on his face. He really did care for Alice, even though he didn't really show it.

"I'm sure; she'll be just fine Ace. Besides, the way she kicks your butt I'm sure she'll be able to do the same thing to whoever took her."Julius joked, and Ace chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…I'll see you around…"Ace left the room of destruction, thinking why, would Alice be avoiding everyone and why would she circle "February 1st" on her calendar?

Ace took out a mini calendar from his pocket that belonged to Alice. Apparently, Ace had picked it up from the ground before, Julius and the others returned to the room. On the calendar was a small, red circle that, circled the first day of February.

"It all doesn't make any se-"

**Bam!**

Ace had walked into a door, his eyes only focused on the calendar that he didn't pay any attention to wear he was going.

Sad and confused, Ace began walking towards the back exit of the Clock-tower with a red forehead and a frown...

As the sun slowly raise from the darkness, Alice woke up with a major migraine and stomachache.

Alice slowly sat up, blankly staring at the wall then she sprinted for the bathroom and…

**BBBLLUURRRGGGGHHHHHLLEEEEE!**

Peter woke up from the sound of groaning and puking; he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Alice?"Peter said, tiredly grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

It was silent for a moment then…

**HUB-BBBBBLLLLUURRRGGGHHHHEEEE!**

"Alice!"Peter hopped out of the bed and rushed over to the bathroom, he turned on the lights and Alice was sitting on the floor leaning against the toilet groaning in pain.

"Alice, Alice, are you okay please, tell me you're alright?"Peter went down on his knees stared at the woman with worried eye, her face was covered with her bangs.

"_Peter_….?"Alice looked over at the rabbit; she was completely pale and totally '_zoned'_ out.

"Yes, Alice?"Peter leaned closer to Alice, he moved her bangs away from her face and she looked like, she was in pain.

"I don't feel so good…"Alice flushed the toilet and looked down at the floor, she began to sway and she stopped for a minute.

Alice looked back at the toilet and…

******BBBLLLURRRRGGGHHHHHHHEEEEEE**!

"A-A-Alice?"Peter felt like mush just seeing Alice so pale and sick, he panicked but, he just sat there staring at Alice.

The vampire panted heavily over the toilet, she groaned and fell to the floor with a thud.

"A-ALICE!"Peter gently moved Alice's body towards him and he set her head on his lap, her eyes were closed and she was panting like a dog.

"God…Peter shoot me…"Alice groaned, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Alice, you know I couldn't do that…"Peter looked down at Alice with a sad expression.

"Then…Get me something to settle my stomach or I'll-"Alice shot up from Peter's lap and…

**HUB-****!**

***pant* *pant***

"**PETER~!"**

Alice yelled, out his name after she puked and he ran out of the bathroom, grabbed his coat, and ran out of the room to make that drink that, Joe had given Peter the recipe.

**5 minutes later…**

Alice was lying on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet, leaning against Peter, who was leaning against the wall.

The vampire took small gulps of the vile, red liquid Peter had concocted.

She hadn't stopped puking but, it wasn't as bad as before.

Alice sighed heavily and snuggled up to Peter, who embraced her gently and stroked her long hair.

"Feel better?"Peter asked, still worried about Alice.

"Yeah, I do…Thank-you Peter…."Alice said, softly as she sighed heavily again.

"You're welcome Alice."Peter said, softly too nuzzling his cheek into her hair.

"No really…Thank you for finding me and taking care of me too…"Alice said, slipping her fingers between Peters so that they were holding hands.

Peter wanted to embrace her in a tight hug and never let her go but, he didn't want to make anything worst for Alice since, she wasn't feeling well.

Alice leaned back into Peter and closed her eyes.

"Well, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you my angel because, I-Alice?"Peter looked down at Alice who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I love you, Alice…"Peter whispered, into Alice's ear and kissed her forehead.

He sighed as he started to drift off to sleep till a maid came walking into his room.

"Master, White."The maid called out quietly, as Peter lazily looked over at the faceless maid with hazy eyes that made her sweat, nervous that she might, be killed.

"The Queen wants to know if Alice is alright?"The faceless maid, whispered.

Peter covered, Alice's left ear and leaned towards the door and whispered, "Tell her majesty that Alice, should be alright in a few hours."The maid nodded and scurried out of the room.

Uncovering Alice's ear, Peter held Alice closer to him and drifted off to sleep again.

"What do you mean; Alice is here in the castle?"Ace frantically exclaimed, giving his queen a shocked expression.

"Alice was carried by White here last night; she has been staying with him since. Apparently, she is awfully sick and Sir, White has been taking care of her, she doesn't want White to leave her side so, we hope he doesn't get sick as well…"Vivaldi said, she took a sip of her tea and sighed.

"But…"

"No butt's Knight or yours shall be cut off!"Vivaldi declared, making a gesture with her hand by cutting the air.

"Y-yes, your majesty…"Ace looked down with a frown.

Vivaldi sighed,"Knight…We know Alice, has been avoiding us for some time but, we are sure she has her reasons and maybe after today, she shall be back to her regular self."The Queen looked down into her tea cup, swirling the liquid around in her cup.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…"Ace began to walk towards the castle and headed inside, ignoring Vivaldi completely as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Poor thing…We hope that he shall be alright, the Knight cares for Alice deeply…"Vivaldi took a sip of her tea and sighed again.

"We wonder, if he knows that **for once, he's going the **_**right**_** way…**"Vivaldi looked up into the morning sky, wondering what had happened to the Alice.

Peter woke up from sensing another presence in the room, he had told the maid tell anyone who wanted to go inside his room, not to go inside.

The rabbit slowly opened his eyes and found himself, staring into ruby red eyes.

"Ace…**What the damn hell are you doing here in my room**?"Peter narrowed his eyes at the Knight and he hugged Alice closer to him.

"I came to see my master."Ace smiled, looking over at Alice.

"To bad, she is with me at the moment so…Go bother someone else."Peter hugged Alice tightly and her eyes snapped open.

She struggled to get out of Peters grasp as Ace and the rabbit were in a staring, of death contest.

"**PETER I HAVE TO PUKE!"**Alice yelled and Peter immediately let go, Alice pushed Ace out of the way and….

**BBBLLLUUUUURRRRGGGGGGHHHH!**

Alice groaned as she flushed the toilet, she leaned over the bowl for a while not sure if her stomach had settled yet.

"Whoa, Alice are, you alright?"Ace came down at her side, now worried about the fair-haired girl.

Alice fell sideways into Ace's arms and clutched her stomach.

"Peter…Headache…Stomach…Make-It-Stop-Now, please…"Alice breathed heavily, as Ace sat behind Alice in front of the toilet incase she had to barf.

"Here…"Peter handed a glass filled with red liquid to Ace.

"Eh, Peter I'm sorry but-""It's not for you it's for Alice, you butt, scratching baboon!"Peter snapped and Alice flinched.

"Ah, I'm sorry Alice!"Peter whispered, covering his mouth from saying anything more.

"Alice, drink…"Ace put the glass under her nose and she turned away from it.

"No!"Alice pouted, as she began to act like a little kid.

"Alice, drink it please."Peter put his hands together.

"No!"

"Alice, you're acting like a little kid, now drink it."Ace said, harshly and Alice turned away from the glass.

"No!"The two role-holders sighed, in frustration.

"Do I have to force it down your-"

**BBBLLLURRRRGGGHHHHHHHEEEEEE!**

"Never mind..."Ace said, hovering over Alice's shoulder as she leaned, her head into the toilet.

"Okay…I'll drink it…"Alice said, she talked into the bowl and stayed still for a second then, leaned out.

Putting the glass up to her lips, Ace carefully tipped the glass as Alice drank the liquid.

She gulped it down in pain and started making hand motions for him to stop, so he did.

Alice sighed and coughed a little, she swallowed her on bile as the liquid felt like it was coming back up her throat.

"Alice, you gonna be okay?"Peter asked, more worried than before.

Alice nodded, "I think, I need to sleep in the bathroom for the whole day…"She said weakly, as she leaned into Ace's chest.

"What-""Peter, I obviously can't go anywhere without the need to puke."Alice stated, looking at the rabbit with wearily eyes.

"Who's going to-""I'll stay with her, I'm sure Vivaldi wouldn't mind."Ace smiled, at Peter.

"Fine, call me if you need something okay."Peter put a silver bell into Alice's hand and she nodded.

"Take care of her Ace but, if you do something that hurts her in any way I'll hunt you down an-""Peter, remember I like, hard working bunnies."Alice cut him off, already knowing what Peter was going to say.

"Ah, right! Bye, Alice I'll make sure to have one of the maids bring you something to eat!"Peter ran out of the bathroom.

"Wait, Peter, you're still in your-

**Slam!**

Pajamas…"Alice finished, she sighed and snuggled up to her dog and Ace wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

It was silent, in for some time and Alice wanted to break the ice but, couldn't find the words to begin with.

"So, Alice does your head hurt?"Ace began to stroke her hair, wanting to break the silence too.

Alice was silent for a minute, thinking hard on what to say.

"So, is that a yes?"

No answer…

Ace sighed and rested his chin onto her shoulder.

**"Ace…Hold me tighter…."**

"But, if I-""Please…"Alice cut him off, with her small request of being in someone's grasp.

"Alright…"Ace held her tight but, not too tight or else she might puke.

"Lie down…I'm tired…"The Knight slowly, leaned back till he was completely lying down on the floor with Alice lying on top of him.

"Thank you…"She said faintly, and rested her head onto his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep, Ace stared down at the vampire confused on her simple requests, by now she would have just commanded him to do the things she wanted him to do but, she just asked him too.

Ace sighed, slipping his fingers through her long brown locks and slowly stroke through it.

Not knowing, he was being watched by someone spying on them, behind the corner of the bathroom door.

_***Shuffling***_

Alice's eyes shot open and she slowly sat up straight, looking down at the sleeping Knight she crawled out of the bathroom and closed the bathroom door shut.

Alice spotted the red, vile drink and crawled to the table. She grabbed it and sighed, she chugged all of it down trying to hold as much bile back from coming up her throat.

She sighed and licked her lips, the liquid was disgusting and had the most horrid taste ever but, it settled her stomach and made the migraine go away.

"_**Oh, Alice**_**~!"**A voice sang is a hushed tone.

Alice groaned and turned her head towards the window.

There floating in mid air was the most hated person in Alice's life;** Cupid.**

Alice hated this guy, she was staring at her own death that was dressed in pink and a diaper.

The small angel had light fluffy pink hair that swirled in the front, he was wearing a diaper with a pink belt that on the side had a pouch that contains arrows, and he had a sash that said, "_Love me to death!_"on it, this made her smirk.

"I see you're wearing the "_Good sash_" today…"Alice said, blankly she was annoyed and irritated it was obvious that she wasn't in the mood to play their little cat and mouse game.

"Ah, I'm glad you notice my petit vampire, I wanted to look nice since you weren't feeling so good!"Cupid floated down to the ground and scurried over to the vampire.

"So, you **_do_ **care about me!"Alice teased, as Cupid put his hand on her forehead.

"Oh come, now Alice, without my life would be boring, you-complete-me!"Cupid made a little heart with his hands and placed it over his heart.

"Uh-huh, so do you have something for my stomach or should blow chunk's where ever I go?"Alice joked, with a smile.

"In the matter of fact I do!"Cupid brought out a red handkerchief and placed it on his hand, he swiftly removed it and like, magic there was a basket of "goodies" in his hand.

"_Wow…Never thought I'd see that magic trick again!_"Alice sarcastically said, in a blank tone.

"Oh, Alice I know you aren't feeling so well but, it doesn't mean you have to be a party-pooper!" Cupid said, in a gay-ish tone.

"_Rrrigghtt…_"Alice slanged her words, nodding to increase her sarcasm.

Cupid sighed and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Good question, _what __**are **__you going to do with me?_"The vampire teased, smirking in victory.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha very funny, Miss Liddell, now let's see what's in the basket."Cupid said, placing the basket in front of Alice.

"I got, "Tums", a bottle of Ginger Ale,Tylenol; for your headaches, a few blood samples fresh off the counter, and finally breath-mints and lip-balm."Cupid smiled triumphantly, as Alice poked through the basket.

"Okay, then probably in the morning I'll feel better."Alice stretched and leaned against the wall, popping 5 "Tums" tablets in her mouth and chewing on the vigorously.

"You know, Alice…"Cupid sat on the floor beside her, staring into her sea of confusion and wonder as she stares back into his love filled, reddish-pink eyes.

"You shouldn't neglect your puppy like, that because; if you do your puppy shall feel even more lost in the world and unloved. It may make him go either obsessed or crazy."Cupid looked down at the floor; Alice stared at the angel in confusion.

"_Puppy…Neglect…Lost? What the hell does he mean by that?"_Alice thought confused as she opened the bottle of Ginger Ale and chugged it down.

Alice licked her lips and…

**BBRRAAAPP!**

"That is so un-lady like…"Cupid fanned his nose and looked away from Alice, as she chuckles and smiles in victory.

"Well, it's not supposed too."Alice stretched her legs out and brought her knee up to her forehead.

"Showing off your underwear when, you're not even dating yet? Alice, if you tease anymore men I think you might make them snap."Cupid joked; Alice brought her knee down and leaned against the wall.

"Tell me something…"Alice turned her head towards the angel who had a smirk on his face.

"Yes~?"He sang.

"**Why am I cursed with such big boobs**?"Alice looked down at her breast with a pout as Cupid slapped his palm to his forehead.

He couldn't tell if she was just sick or she had lost her sense of knowledge from blowing chunks of food into the toilet.

"It's because, you grew up healthy and drank lots of milk."Cupid punched his fist, joking with her just to see her smile for a second.

"Eh, when did I become, a milking-cow?"Alice scrunched her nose, she knew that they were just joking around but, that question really stoke out like, a sore-thumb.

Cupid laughed and started floating in the air.

"Take care Alice, oh and you got 5 minutes till Mr. Intimate wakes up."Cupid winked and flew out the window.

"_Mr. Intimate? Who the hell is he? Oh, wait a minute….*gasp*That perverted demon!"_Alice blushed, figuring out that Cupid meant Ace was _Mr. Intimate_.

Looking down at the basket, Alice put the mints, lip-balm and "Tums" in her pocket and decided to chug down the Ale without bloating or hurting herself in the process.

**5 minutes later…**

Ace woke up on the bathroom floor, alone.

He groaned and sat up; rubbing his aching head from resting on a tile surface he finally noticed that Alice wasn't in the bathroom anymore.

"Alice?"Ace crawled towards the door and turned the door knob, he slowly opened the door with a long creak and Alice was lying on the floor holding a soda bottle in her hands.

"Oh, Alice…What am I going to do with you?"Ace smirked and crawled towards the sleeping vampire.

"Alice, wake up."Ace shook her shoulder, moving some strands of loose hair out of her face.

"Alice…"Alice's eyes slowly fluttered open and they shifted their gaze onto the Knight, who was smiling like an idiot.

Alice smiled back and brought her hand to his head, "Idiot…"She flicked her middle finger onto his head that made a little 'whack' once, her finger smacked against his dense head.

Ace winced at the pain for a second then went back at smiling at, Alice.

"Feeling better, Miss Vampire?"This was the Alice, he loved to be next too, this Alice, made him feel all tingly inside and made his clock tick faster, he loved the way she would smile back at him when, he smiled at her.

**This was the Alice, he loved…**

"Yeah, I'm just tir-ACE!"Alice gasped, Ace had pinned Alice down and rested his head onto her chest hearing her heart beat, beat rapidly against her rib cage.

"I missed you, a lot and I want to know, why are you avoiding me?"Ace softly spoke; Alice could tell he was hurt from her avoiding ways of; making weird excuses, pretending he wasn't there, ignoring him and running away like, chicken.

She didn't answer; not wanting to tell that there is a crazed, funky angel after her and wants her to fall in love. No, he'd think she was crazy and that would only make the problem worst.

The two laid down on the floor in silence, Alice's hands had found their way into Ace's hair and the Knight had fallen asleep from her soothing strokes.

Alice stared up into the ceiling and notice that they were being watched; she made a scowl and looked away from the smirking angel, knowing that he couldn't touch her with Ace holding her down.

**With a unbearable question, that had trapped Alice in a cage, she couldn't help but, to stay quiet till she was freed...**

* * *

**Awwwww,poor Ace!Getting avoided by, someone he loves that really has to hurt!**


End file.
